


let my love be the light that guides you home

by suchanoldcliche



Series: OTP: From Curtain Up to Closing Scene. [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepless nights, Xanderony, fear of the dark, kind of, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanoldcliche/pseuds/suchanoldcliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like most boys his age, Xander is horribly afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let my love be the light that guides you home

Like most boys his age, Xander is horribly afraid of the dark.

It's the possibility of something jumping out at him that keeps him up at night. Or the thought of the tap, tap, tapping of the tree branch outside his window breaking it and some crazy guy coming in and stealing everything he owns. Or the unknown.

Yeah. Yeah, Xander's definitely not a fan of the unknown. Will his mother recover from her illness? Will he be able to graduate high school? What is he even supposed to _do_ with himself when he's all grown up and out of the house?

Thankfully, he doesn't think about any of this when he's with Tony.

He doesn't think about how afraid he is of the dark, or how unsure of his future he is. He doesn't think about doctors or teachers or how desperately he wants to prove he belongs in this adult world he's been thrown into. He doesn't think about the pressure or the fear or _anything_.

All he can think about is that gorgeous blue glow in Tony's chest, and how - although it took a horribly traumatic event for Tony to have it - he's so grateful it exists. It's comforting, that color, the way it lights up the room with its beautiful hue. It's comforting, knowing that something so incredible is keeping the man with the strong arms like castle walls alive. It's comforting, because it's _him_. Tony.

Tony, with the eyes that can make Xander feel infinitely small and like he's never stood so tall. Tony, with the lips that Xander can't stop watching whenever they're in the workshop together. Tony, with the tongue that Xander's pretty sure the law was right to make illegal, because oh my _gosh_.

Tony, whose beating heart lulls Xander to sleep almost every night.

Closing his eyes, the boy's lips curl into a warm, tired smile. He lets out a happy sigh as he snuggles closer, Tony's arm instinctively wrapping tighter around him.

Like most boys his age, Xander is horribly afraid of the dark.

But with Tony by his side, he's not afraid of anything.


End file.
